


Too Fun To Stop

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pet Play, Puppy Play, before the curse broke, incest without them knowing, pupplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fireworks '13 The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle.</p><p>Emma chooses dare for the final round of Truth or Dare before she, Snow and Ruby go home for the night.<br/>Set prior to the breaking of the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fun To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Once Upon A Time, Emma/Mary-Margaret, "we should probably stop doing this"

Mary Margaret squealed as she began to topple over in her chair, only to be caught by Emma's strong arms.

'Careful!' laughs Emma softly into her ear, further warming Mary Margaret's already cherry ears.

'Thanks.'

'Your turn Mary Margaret.' states Ruby, gesturing for her to spin the proverbial bottle. 'Last one for tonight.'

Mary Margaret took and breath and composed herself from her giggling and did as she was bid, of course it would land on Emma.

'Truth or Dare, Emma Swan?'

'Since we're on the last round... Let's go out with a dare.'

Mary Margaret wanted to make it a good one, but just could not think of anything. She closed her eyes and puckered up her mouth in concentration. Ruby rocked her chair out of boredom, miraculously not falling once. Emma tilted her head at the funny expression on the teacher's face.

Mary Margaret sighed dramatically, but noticed Emma looking at her. That certainly gave her the inspiration she needed.

'I know! Emma, I dare you to act like a dog for the next ten minutes!'

Emma barked in response.

Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed and clapped. Emma leaned over and snuffled Mary Margaret's hair. Ruby laughed harder as Emma growled menacingly at a man who had accidentally bumped into Mary Margaret only moments later. The man fell backwards in shock at the flash of bared teeth and the shocking sound. Mary Margaret threw him a quick “sorry!” and quickly palmed Emma’s face softly.

‘Good puppy, it’s okay now.’

Emma whined and leaned into the touch, encouraging Mary Margaret to rub her head.

Ruby giggled some more and helped Mary Margaret lead Emma out of the club and into the parking lot.

‘I’m cool dawdling home, since we’re pretty close to Granny’s. But will you two be okay? Emma is taking this dare pretty seriously.’ said Ruby. ‘Look at her, on all fours now! And there’s only five minutes left to go.’

Mary Margaret sure was looking at her roommate, only just containing her bursting urge to hug the blonde with the sad puppy eyes.

‘You just want attention, don’t you? Yes you do! Yes you do!’ exclaimed Mary Margaret, ruffling Emma’s free flowing mane.

She regarded Ruby with a grin, ‘Then aren’t I lucky that I do actually have a licence and that Emma has been giving me reminder lessons.’

Ruby looked at her skeptically. Mary Margaret shoved her playfully, ‘Besides, I’m not the one who had more than one drink!’

‘Okay then,’ Ruby waved at them and danced down the street towards the bed & breakfast.

Mary Margaret was waving back until she felt a warm wet sensation on the back of her stationary hand and a warm weight leaning against her leg. She looked down and Emma was staring up at her, tongue out and panting.

‘Who’s a good Emma?’ asked Mary Margaret, bending over to pet and hug Emma.

‘Rowf!’

‘Yes you!’

Mary Margaret regarded Emma’s hands; it could not possibly be very comfortable with her palms against gravel. She ushered her temporary human sized pet to the yellow Bug. After she had fished out the keys from Emma’s back pocket – no mean feat as Emma kept turning around in circles, thinking it was a game, she was about to open the passenger door, and then shifted and opened the back door instead.

‘Cheeky puppies go into the back.’

Emma huffed and then scrambled up and into the car. She licked Mary Margaret’s ear as the teacher leaned over to buckle her in as best she could. Mary Margaret shook in delight as a shiver travelled up her spine at the sensation. She turned her head and regarded Emma with a thoughtful and aroused expression. With their faces so close she could feel Emma’s breathing, smell the tang of lemon mixed with the scent of tequila. She opened her mouth a little, and then leaned her forehead against Emma’s for a moment before pulling away and settling into the driver’s seat.

 

The trip back to the apartment was quick. Mary Margaret was glad that Storybrooke was such a small town.

Mary Margaret was pretty sure ten minutes had long since passed, but she didn’t say anything as Emma gingerly made her way up the stairs and into their apartment, still on all fours. Once inside, Emma bounded towards the couch, flopping herself all over it. Mary Margaret laughed and locked the door. She seat down next to the sprawled Emma, rubbing her exposed stomach.

‘You can stop now, you know? If you want. But I’ve very much enjoyed having a dog, I’ve never had a pet,’ said Mary Margaret.

Emma rolled over and rearranged herself so that her hands were in Mary Margaret’s lap and her chin was settled on top of her hands, with eyes looking up into soft brown ones.

Mary Margaret was just about to pet Emma again, when Emma raised herself up and started licking the space between her breasts – yes, Emma and Ruby had convinced Mary Margaret to wear something other than her school teacher blouses that night.

‘Oh…’ gasped Mary Margaret, not protesting at the sensation.

Emma licked her neck before dropping down off the couch and in front of Mary Margaret. Emma nudged her legs apart with her head. Emma rubbed her face against the inside of Mary Margaret’s right inner thigh, before proceeding further down. Her roommate could not help but sit up a bit to watch Emma make her way up her peasant skirt. She gasped loudly and promptly shoved her entire body backwards into the couch at the first touch of Emma’s tongue against her skin of where her leg met her crotch.

‘I don’t think I should be doing this with puppies,’ breathed Mary Margaret, although she could tell that Emma was not perturbed. ‘We should probably stop doing this.’

How could she be with Mary Margaret’s soft pants and a firm left hand on the back of her head? Emma let a happy muted rumble emerge from her throat as she laved her tongue against Mary Margaret’s underwear covered clit. She met her roommate's excited hips with an equally excited licking, her tongue curling under the material every now and again.

‘Oh, yes… Yes..!’

Despite Mary Margaret’s arousal soaking through the material, Emma grew tired of it. She nipped at Mary Margaret’s skin gently, and then tugged at the waistband.

‘Don’t stop Emma…Oh? Oh!,’ responded Mary Margaret, moving a hand under her skirt to slide her underwear down her legs.

She squealed as Emma began to lick her without restraint, occasionally making her moan by dipping her tongue into her.

‘Good puppy,’ said Mary Margaret, hands clutched on either side of Emma’s head.

It just felt so good, Mary Margaret no longer worried about how easily she was now referring to Emma as an animal. And not just any animal, a puppy.

And now…. It was much too difficult to keep a train of thought, she was just gasping and raking her blunt nails on Emma’s shoulders, too overwhelmed by the crashing waves of her orgasm induced by Emma just thrusting her tongue in and out of her as rapidly as possible, with her nose rubbing against Mary Margaret’s clit with just the right amount of pressure.

Emma continued to lick at Mary Margaret underneath her skirt until shaky hands held her still. Mary Margaret caught her breath and then urged Emma out from under her garments.

Emma clambered up on to the couch once more, Licking Mary Margaret’s face, and Mary Margaret had turned her head to kiss Emma on the cheek, only to receive a mouth full of Emma’s tongue and also the taste of herself. Mary Margaret whimpered at how much she enjoyed the taste of herself mingled with Emma’s scent.

Emma made another happy snuffling noise and nudged Mary Margaret on to her back.

‘My good puppy,’ said Mary Margaret, before she pulled Emma’s panting face down into another messy kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
